


Mad Maudlin

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [77]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prompt Fic, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Kassandra of Troy was also called mad.





	Mad Maudlin

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #15: **Quote Prompt: “Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage.” (Ray Bradbury) Use the quote however it inspires you.**

The orderly unlocked the barred door. "Call me when you're ready to leave, sirs. But she's mad – hysterical, delusional, babbles perverted fantasies. She'll tell you nothing useful."

Mrs. Elizabeth Grace sat on her cot, wearing a yellowed gown. Her head jerked up as we approached, her eyes those of a doe facing hungry wolves.

That look pierced my heart. Without thinking I laid a hand on Holmes' elbow, halting his advance. Ignoring Holmes' startled sidelong glance, I addressed the woman gripping her cot. "Mrs. Grace. I am John Watson. This is Mr. Sherlock Holmes. If you wish us not to be in the room with you, we will leave and speak through the door. It is your choice."

She was stock-still, eyes terrified. But she blinked. "Please. Outside, sirs, please. I'm not contradicting you, I'm not disobeying."

I nodded and indicated the door to Holmes. His quick grey eyes flickered back and forth, then narrowed; he followed me back out the door, where he conducted his questioning about her estate's layout.

Holmes glared straight ahead as we left. "Her husband committed her for promiscuity. She was taken against her will by a friend of his. He doesn't believe her."

"And she's called mad for telling the truth." Raging and helpless, I signaled the orderly. "Give her paper and pens. And books."


End file.
